kanechroniclesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Two Different Worlds Collide: Prologue
Sadie Kane went downstairs of Brooklyn House, in her Goode Middle School uniform: which was a green jacket and skirt (which she ripped to end up to her knees) a blue vest, and a green-blue tie. She dyed her hair with emerald green highlights, and her earphones dangled on her jacket's collar. Her bag was full of textbooks, notebooks, her pencil case, and her wand, rod, and twine. "No!" Carter yelled insistingly, "I don't want to wear it!" She wondered why on Geb's form would Carter yell an insisting protest, but if it was something that involved with Zia, she would surely tape that. She heard Zia's laugh escaping the kitchen. "Like it or not, Carter, you need to wear this in the school's premises," came Bast's muffled voice, apparently tiring from forcing Carter into wearing something. To finally stop the suspense onw hy her brother sounded so tortured, she came in and bursted to laughing hysterics. For Carter Kane, the Eye of Horus, descendant of Narmer and Ramesses II, was wearing a blue vest that spelled a huge D-O-R-K on him, he looked silly in a green jacket and beige slacks, his hair combed in a way he never would do. And Zia rolled all over the floor, just like Sadie. He scowled at her and made a pleading look at Bast, "Please Bast!" He insisted, "I'd rather be humiliated by Horuse rather than wearing this!" Sadie rolled her eyes, "Why'd you even bother about the old falcon, anyways. Afterall, we've got him and Isis breathing down our necks by now, I still don't get why though." Carter smirked at her. "Can't get your boyfriend to tell you, hmm?" He teased as her ears turned beet red. Yeah, she was dating Anubis, if lots of people thought of it creepily, they better back off, since she didn't like others spilling gossips about them. Who knows what Liz and Emma could be thinking by now, for all she knew, she didn't care anymore, since she had new friends: Stacy and Lucie. Stacy Louise Phillips was a red-haired 14-yr old with freckles like Liz, she wore clothes sensibly in jeans and shirts with sneakers, she also wore big dopey glasses. She was also one of her students, a descendant of Cleopatra VII, so not much liked her. However, she wasn't anxious on hosting a god, in fact, she was scared ''of hosting one. Lucie Garcia-Blackman was a ginger-head (she really needed to hang out more with other people) in the age of 14. She was a Pilipina (a Philippine woman, mind you) born to an American dad who was born to Egyptian parents born from the line of Alexander the Great. She usually wears mini-skirts with knee-high boots, and a tank top. She was also one of her trainees. She shot at Carter a shrill reply, "Hmm, let me think, oh yeah!" She retorted, "Which anniversary is this for you and Zia? 1st day? Or hour? Oh, that's right, a week!" '''THIS IS AN EPIC LINE' Percy plopped down on his seat as usual, with his Goode High school uniform neat yet not so dorky as usual. There was a set of blueberry pancakes with orange juice by the side, and Paul sat on his side, drinking coffee as he read the papers. He sipped his coffee and set down the papers. "Hey, Perce," He began, "You remember this is your last year right?" Percy nodded, Paul sighed and smiled, "I still remember when you were 16, trying to kill a Titan, you did - in a weird angle - and got the girl-" "Dad!" Percy interrupted, and Paul laughed a hearty chuckle. Percy didn't call Paul 'dad' before, but since the war, he grew a bit close to him. "Anyways, I'd remind you to do your best, NYU's looking for a varsity swimmer, you'd be perfect for that, and also-" He set down his cup "Three new students are coming to Goode, two are attending High school, Juniors they seem to be, and one Middle school. Two of them are siblings, Carter and Sadie Kane, and Zia Rashid, a friend of their's. You could get Nico to escort Sadie. You, Annabeth, and Thalia could escort both Carter and Zia." A bus horn roared in the background, Paul sipped lastly of his coffee, and took all the plates (even Percy's) to the dishes and started washing them. "Anyways, Perce, be kind to these kids, especially Carter and Zia, Carter never attended school yet - and that is a big yet - he's a brainiac, get Annabeth to calm him down in case, and get Thalia to control Zia. Also, tell Nico to watcho out for the Sadie girl, yeah? Her records says she's mischief. No, off you go." Category:Caprice Cahill-Jackson